My Mom's Stupid Promise
by Nokia 5233
Summary: Tentang Grimmjow yang mengalami kekhawatiran akan reaksi Ibunya kalau dia tahu tentang rahasia Grimmjow. Judulnya hampir gak nyambung dengan ceritanya... Hope you enjoy! This is for BVF May's theme: Opposite Crush


Saya menguap dengan sangat lebar. Sial! Saya masih pingin tidur! Nenek tua itu gak bisa apa, bangunin orang dengan cara yang normal? Punggung dan kepalaku masih sakit setelah benturan dahsyat itu.

**Dua jam sebelumnya…**

Saya terbangun tanpa alasan dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menempel kuat, saya melihat jam digital di meja lampu disamping tempat tidur. Masih jam 5, pikirku, saya langsung balik tidur lagi. Saat saya hampir tertidur lagi, nenek tua itu datang.

"BANGUN, GRIMMY! UDAH PAGI~!", saya mengegerutu dan berbalik memunggungi dia, berharap dia mengerti kalau saya masih pingin tidur. Sialnya, dia tidak terima itu, saya bisa merasakan seringai jahatnya. Dalam hitungan detik, dia menarik kakiku dan melemparku ke seberang kamar dengan mudahnya. Kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling. Disela-sela kepusinganku, saya medengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**Sekarang…**

"Dasar nenek tua gak berperasaan," gumamku. Saya sekarang berjalan menuju sekolahku. Saya lebih milih jalan karena sekolahnya dekat dan juga sehat kalau jalan pagi, begitu yang dikatakan nenek tua sialan itu dan saya setuju. Oh? Nenek tua? Dia Ibuku. Kenapa saya panggil dia 'nenek tua'? Karena dia memang sudah tua, umurnya sudah 52 tahun! Tapi, sayang sekali, percaya tidak percaya, dia kelihatan seperi masih berkepala dua… Jadi ingat ke Yuni Sara…

Oh yah! Saya lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Grimmjow Jangerjaquez, umur masih 17 tapi orang-orang bilang saya lebih tua dari itu. Jujur, saya juga kadang-kadang gak yakin kalau umur saya semuda itu, dengan otot yang kekar (gara-gara Nenek Tua) dan badan saya yang lebih besar dari ukuran anak umur 17 pada umumnya (keturunan dari Ayah). Tapi saya gak terlalu mikirin masalah itu, yang bikin saya kesal adalah karena badan saya dan kegantenganku (saya memang ganteng! Gak percaya?), banyak sekali cewek-cewek menempel ke saya dan menggosok dada mereka yang besar yang saya yakin adalah hasil operasi.

Kalian pikir saya orang murahan yang suka main perempuan? Oh! Tidak bisa dan tidak akan terjadi! Teman-teman bilang saya beruntung dikejar cewek-cewek dengan buah besar, tapi saya sama sekali tidak suka! Saya lebih memilih yang dadanya kecil atau hampir rata. Sayangnya, hampir semuanya berbuah besar dan yang kecil juga terlalu norak. Ini yang paling saya benci kalau sekolah di sekolah elit. Elit disini dalam arti hampir semuanya kantongnya dalam, kamu tahu artinya itu. No shit! Orang-orang tajir dan bisa dibilang saya yang paling tajir di sekolah itu. Maklum, saya keturunan ningrat, tetapi saya tidak sombong. Untuk ini, saya berterima kasih kepada nenek tua itu. Dia tidak terlalu memanjakanku dan selalu bilang, "Pakai uangmu untuk sesuatu yang penting. Kalau ada sisa, berikan sebagian kepada yang sangat membutuhkannya dan sebagiannya lagi simpan ditabungan ". Terima kasih telah memberiku pelajaran.

Saya berjalan ke kelas dengan tubuh lemas. Saya bukannya gak mau sekolah, tapi orang-orang disini terlalu go***k. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya uang, uang dan uang! Guru-guru disini juga tidak membantu! Mereka maunya disuap. Cih! Sebenarnya Ibuku mau memindahkanku ke sekolah lain yang lebih professional, tetapi saya menolak. Saya tidak memberinya alasan karena takut dia benci saya dan tidak akan menganggapku anaknya lagi. Walaupun kita suka bertengkar, sebenarnya kita hanya bercanda dan saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau saya ditendang keluar karena dia satu-satunya keluarga saya. Ayahku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu saat saya masih berumur 6 tahun. Ibu bilang dia diberitahukan bahwa Ayah meninggal dalam tugas di medan perang. Dikuburan Ayah, Ibu tidak menangis, dia tersenyum sambil mencium batu nisan Ayah dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan untukku". Mengingat itu, saya tersenyum bangga. Ibuku memang orang yang hebat sedunia. Saya sangat bangga punya Ibu seperti dia.

"Grimmjow?", saya langsung menoleh ke kananku. Saya sudah berada dikelas dan pelajaran sudah dimulai. Orang yang membangunkanku bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak apa-apa?". "Nothing to worry. So, apa yang saya lewatkan?", dia berkata dia akan menjelaskan ulang materi yang saya lewatkan di perpus. Alasan kenapa saya tidak mau dipindahkan adalah karena saya menemukan seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku pada pertemuan kita yang pertama. Sayangnya, dia cowok. Ini alasan saya juga kenapa saya tidak berani bilang ke Ibuku. _Sorry, Mom… I never meant to let you down, but I just couldn't help falling for him… Sorry…_

* * *

><p>"Saya pulang," saya menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu.<p>

"Udah pulang? Gimana sekolahnya?" Ibu jalan keluar dari dapur dan menungguku didekat tangga menuju ruang keluarga di lantai dua.

"Seperti biasa. Uang dan suap," saya dan Ibuku berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Buat orang yang lebih mengenalnya sebagai 'Ratu Amazon' untuk bertingkah layaknya perempuan normal yang lembut akan berpikir kalau itu mustahil, tapi itu nyata. Walaupun dia sangat benci laki-laki sampai berpikiran untuk memusnahkan mereka semua, tapi dia menyayangiku tanpa rasa menyesal telah melahirkanku (Damn! I'm being cheesy here!). Ini poin lain saya suka dari Ibuku.

Mengingatkanku ke sekolah, Ibu tidak pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa saya gak mau dipindahkan. Dia sepertinya menunggu saya memilih waktu yang tepat memberitahunya. Sial! Gue anak yang gak tahu diri! Saya harus memberinya alasan yang jelas kenapa saya gak mau pindah! Dan sekarang akan saya beri tahu dia. Dia sudah cukup bersabar untukku dan gue gak akan membuatnya bersabar lebih lama untukku! Ibu duduk di kursi sofa, dia mendesah dengan nyaman. Pasti hari ini banyak pekerjaan. Saya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang membuatku gugup setengah mati. Saya menelan ludahku.

"Mah?" Ibu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke saya. Mata berbinar penuh kepenasaran.

"Ada apa, sayang?" nadanya tidak terdengar curiga, hanya kasih sayang dan penasaran yang ada. Saya memfokuskan pandanganku ke sepatuku.

"Saya… Saya mau ngasih tahu sesuatu… Sangat penting…" saya melirik ke Ibu sebentar. Wajahnya masih tenang dan dia memfokuskan matanya ke saya.

"Alasan kenapa saya nolak tawaran buat pindah sekolah… karena saya… saya suka seseorang…" kata-kata terakhir saya bisikan. Walaupun begitu, pendengaran Ibu sangat kuat. Dia langsung memelukku dengan suara bahagia.

"Beneran? Wah! Anakku jatuh cinta~! Kenapa gak kasih tahu dari dulu?" dia tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk kepalaku dengan penuh kasih. Saya memandangnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi ada masalah disitu…" Wajahnya berubah bingung.

"Masalah apa?" saya menutup mataku karena takut melihat wajahnya yang kecewa terhadapku. _Sorry, Mom. I'm really sorry._

"Saya… Saya suka… Saya suka ke cowok…" saya tidak membuka mataku, saya masih takut. Saya merasakan hangat tubuhnya menghilang. Saya hanya mendengar keheningan. Tamatlah riwayatku. Saya sudah melukai satu-satunya keluarga yang saya punya. Saya memang-

"!" saya langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ibuku tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai dia memegang perutnya dan setitik air mata menggantung ti sudut matanya.

"Oh…My…God…Hahahahahaha…Itu masalahnya? Hahahahaha…Oh GOD!", saya terdiam beku ditempatku melihat tingkah lakunya yang diluar dugaanku. Saya merasa dia menganggapku bercanda.

"Mah! Ini serius!" saya teriak kesal. Ibu melingkari bahuku sambil terengah-engah untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya keluar untuk terakhirk kalinya.

"Saya tahu. Gak perlu marah-marah gitu donk, nanti anak Mamah jadi gak ganteng."

"Terus kenapa tadi ketawa? Apanya yang lucu? Ini masalah serius, Mah! Saya suka ke cowok lain bukan dalam arti pertemanan!"

"Sayang. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya tahu. Ini juga salahku sich." Ibuku mencungkil ujung hidungku sambil menuju ke meja TV yang berada dekat sofa. Dia mengangkat salah satu bingkai foto yang terletak diatasnya.

"Kamu ingat sama pamanmu Schmeterling dan bibimu Lily?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum melihat bingkai foto mereka bertiga dan Ayah saat masih anak kuliahan dulu.

"Si Asasin berdarah Jerman dan Nyonya Miko dari Jepang?" siapa yang tidak ingat pasangan yang aneh yang pernah saya temui di dunia ini sampai sekarang pun saya masih menganggap mereka yang paling aneh. Kenapa nggak? Seorang Miko, pendeta wanita yang gak pernah sekali pun membunuh apalagi melukai semut pun dia tidak berani, menikah dengan seorang asasin berdarah dingin yang gak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi sama sekali. Yang lebih anehnya, si asasin ini, dia suka bertingkah pesimis berpikiran bahwa dia bukan suami yang baik dan istrinya akan membencinya karena itu dan si miko itu tertawa manis melihat suaminya bertingkah demikian dan selalu memberitahunya betapa bahagianya dia bersamanya dan dia tidak akan pernah membencinya hingga mati pun dia akan terus mencintainya, dan itu dia katakana dengan sepenuh hati.

"Saya dulu pernah bersumpah akan menikahkan kamu dengan anak mereka tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi kalau anaknya yang lahir laki-laki karena saya yakin mereka akan punya anak perempuan karena wajah Schmeterling yang feminim," Ibu tertawa kecil. "Dia agak kesal waktu saya bilang begitu walaupun gak kelihatan." _Tunggu dulu! Jadi… jadi…?_, mataku langsung terbelalak saat semuanya udah masuk akal.

"KAMU BUAT SUMPAH TANPA PERSYARATAN?", saya berteriak sambil menunjuknya seperti seorang hakim menunjuk orang yang terdakwah. Ibu menggaruk-garuk kepala belakngnya sambil tertawa gugup.

"Iya. Hehe. Dan pas Lily melahirkan, ternyata anaknya laki-laki."

"Terus, kamu gagalin gak? Sumpahnya?"

"Gak," seperti komik, saya menjadi pucat dan ngerasaiin angin lewat sebelum marahku membabi buta.

"DASAR NENEK TUA GAK BEROTAK! KENAPA JUGA KAMU HARUS BIKIN SUMPAH SEGALA KALAU UDAH TAHU RESIKONYA BESAR? DAN LEBIH PARAHNYA LAGI, GAK ADA PERSYARATAN? GIMANA SICH KAMU INI?", disaat saya marah-marah, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sumpeh! Sense of humor-nya aneh.

"Ya abis! Saya gak mau menarik kata-kataku. Saya sudah bersumpah ke diriku, kalau ingin mejadi wanita sejati, kau harus bisa menjaga kata-katamu sendiri!" jawab Ibuku penuh semangat. Saya hanya bisa medesah kalah.

"Nah! Karena semuanya udah jelas, boleh gak Mamah ketemu sama orangnya?" saya mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia.

"Mamah… mau ketemu? Serius? Saya gak jadi ditendang keluar?"

"Ditendang keluar? Perasaan saya gak pernah bilang gitu? Ya gak akanlah dan selamanya! Jadi gak usah khawatir!" Ibu memelukku sambil mengelus rambutku dengan penuh kasih. _Though she always annoy the crap out of me, I will always proud of being her son._

* * *

><p>Saya sekarang diruang keluarga sambil menikmati anime yang baru saya beli. AXIS POWERS HETALIA FULL EPISODES! Yeah!<p>

"Grimmjow?"

"Ya?"

"Benarkah kau tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan ini? Maksudku… dengan diriku yang seperti ini?" saya menoleh ke Ulquiorra yang kelihatan ketakutan karena kenyataan yang dia maksud. Saya masih ingat pertemuannya dengan Ibu. Ibu melotot kaget melihatnya dan dia juga kaget melihat Ibu. Saya sendiri gak tahu apa-apa, cowok yang saya bawa ke rumah langsung lari ke pelukan Ibu sambil menangis. Ternyata anak dari teman Ibu, Schmetterling dan Lily, bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat gedung panti asuhan yang dia tinggali kebakaran, semua selamat kecuali dia yang ternyata dia dibunuh pas kebakaran. Ibu langsung marah, tapi Ulquiorra bilang dia sudah membunuh orang yang membunuhnya, tapi dia tidak mau hilang dari dunia ini jadi dia meminta bantuan seorang mantan ilmuwan untuk membuatkannya tubuh palsu.

"Grimmjow?" suaranya gak menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Sangat tidak keberatan. Saya malah senang kamu berpikiran untuk tinggal di dunia nyata," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Sungguh kau akan menerimaku apa adanya?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Siapa yang berani bilang nggak ke dia kalau dia menatapku memelas gitu? Toh, saya memang senang dia berpikiran tinggal.

"Iya, sumpeh! Kalau kamu gak tinggal di dunia nyata dan saya gak ketemu kamu, yang pastinya, saya berstatus lajang selamanya," saya mengusap kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," dia tersenyum malu. Damn! Lucu amet sich ini orang kalau lagi senyum.

"Ce ileh~! Ada yang lagi mesraan nich~! Gabung donk~" gak tahu datang dari mana, Ibu langsung duduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Dasar nenek tua gak tahu diri! Ngerusak suasana aja!" ketusku. Atmosfir berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan saya merinding merasakan tatapan membunuhnya dan senyuman jahatnya. _Oh Shit!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, saya berbaring tengkurap dilantai dengan darah bercucuran dari kepalaku. Ibu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Ulquiorra dengan panik berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir terus dari kepalaku. Kayak saya ketinggalan satu hal lagi tentang Ibuku. _Even though she is always play with me, but sometimes her little 'playing time' could be the death of me. But nevertheless, I'm very happy that my Mom made a stupid promise!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**...**

**...**

**Saya sumpeh mengalami writer's block yang dahsyat pas ngetik ini! Ternyata nulis cerita dalam bahasa Indonesia lebih susah ketimbang bikin dalam bahasa Inggris! *menangis disudut ruangan yang gelap***

**AnyWHOOO~!**

**Hope you did enjoy my crappy fanfic! Thank you!**


End file.
